


Lingerie

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barba - Freeform, Bedroom Sex, Confidence, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Law & Order (TV), Lingerie, Love, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, SVU - Freeform, Self Confidence, Stockings, True Love, law & order SVU - Freeform, law and order svu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Rafael Barba has some serious thoughts on what he likes to see you in.





	Lingerie

\- When Rafael buys you lingerie it’s always in silk or lace because he knows how much you love the feel of the material against your skin when he presses against you.

\- When Rafael buys you lingerie he picks colors that suit your skin tone, bring out your eyes, that compliment every aspect of you. Everything he chooses heightens the experience of being with you.

\- The thing Rafael loves most about buying you lingerie is the confidence it gives you. He loves your body no matter what but when you are wearing lingerie it brings out a more wicked aspect of you, one that he absolutely adores.

\- Part of the excitement for Rafael is that he can gauge the mood of the situation by the type of lingerie your wearing. If your wearing a sheer baby doll, he knows you want to tease him and he lets you. If your wearing silk he knows that you want the experience to be sensual and he plays to that, his hands stroking you through that divine material. If you are wearing one f hose pretty lace thongs, it’s going to be rough and domineering, he’s taking that thin strip of material off with his teeth. He’s going to make you beg for it.

\- Rafael does love it when you wear stockings, he loves the way they make your legs look and the way they feel as his fingertips ghost up and down your thighs. He likes the way his thumbs feel on the black lace at the top as he kisses you through your panties, working you up into a fever.

\- Sometimes before he goes to work, you make a point of slipping your panties into the pocket of his suit pants, it turns you on knowing that every time he puts his hand in that pocket he’ll be thinking of you.

\- He’ll punish you for it later, but he’ll make sure you enjoy every second of it.


End file.
